ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Verdona
Verdona is the partner of Max Tennyson, the mother of Carl and Frank Tennyson, and the grandmother of Ben, Gwen, Kenneth, and Sunny. Personality Like all Anodites, Verdona is a free-spirited being. Though sometimes acting more mature and grown-up, she mostly acts like a playful child. She also likes to listen and dance to Max's favorite band, Shag Carpeting. There is also another side of Verdona which is somewhat amoral and uncaring. For example when she almost destroyed Ben and Kevin when they first confronted her, were it not for the intervention of Gwen and learning who they really were and when she was willing to destroy her granddaughter's physical human body to release the Anodite inside. Verdona favors Gwen over Ben, due to the fact that Ben didn't inherit her powers and abilities so she just placed him aside, which was shown when she magically conjured tape and gagged him on his mouth so he couldn't speak, that was until after their final fight against each other did she see just how much Ben cares about Gwen, the two reconcile on good terms afterward. She also has a uncanny sense of humor that was passed on to Ben. Also, she was shown to be a strict disciplinarian and shown to be serious where she needs to be, when Sunny misbehaved. History Background Verdona left her home world, Anodyne, in an unspecified time long before the original series and was brought to Earth by a robot alien who had captured her, and wanted to use her to power his planet. They crash landed in St. Louis, where she met and fell deeply in love with Max Tennyson, and the two romantically courted each other. During this time she hid her Anodite heritage and blended in with human society. During their time together, Verdona always had to deal with Max's occupation as a Plumber and eventually after a long, happy and yet somewhat distant relationship, they parted. They had two known children Carl, and Frank. However, neither Carl or Frank inherited her magical and Anodite powers. When they were grown up and out of the house, she returned to Anodyne; after so many years on Earth, Verdona wanted to get back in touch with her background. She once came back to Earth to see if any of her grandchildren had inherited her Anodite abilities and powers, but saw that none did. Only several years later did she find out that Gwen, her granddaughter, had. Alien Force When news went out about Max's disappearance, Verdona came to his favorite lake on Earth to remember the good times they had had together. However, she met with her grandchildren and their friend Kevin, who assumed she was a trespasser. She then magically disappeared, leaving behind a flower at the base of a tree which had engraved a heart with a "Max + Verdona" writing on it. She then returned later in the night, deciding to have a "little fun" with Ben and Kevin. When Gwen intervened, she revealed herself as their paternal grandmother. She then later came to Gwen's house, explaining her history with Max and then offered Gwen to come back with her to Anodyne to reach the full potential of her powers and abilities (which would require seventy-five years). After thinking on the roof, Gwen refused. Verdona then shed her human body, revealing her Anodite form, and thought that Gwen was too young to make her own decisions and decided to destroy her human body to free the dormant Anodite inside, but the two boys' stepped to defend Gwen. After a brief battle that tore up the front lawn (and part of the house), Gwen explained to her that she would rather stay on Earth with her friends and family, Verdona then tells Gwen that Max should have been an energy being like them, expressing her deep longing for him and that her desire to take Gwen with her could be just a front to fill the void in her heart. Verdona then magically patches up the damage and flies into space, claiming to return every so often to see how Gwen is doing. Ultimate Alien Verdona made a reappearance in Girl Trouble, where she was able to overpower Sunny, who was attacking Gwen, and she took Sunny and her boyfriend Antonio back to their home planets and allow their parents to decide on their punishment. Verdona talks with Gwen for a while, complimenting her for being clever enough to call her through her mana field, also stating that her powers are improving/developing nicely even with Gwen's lack of training. She then asked Gwen to accompany her to Anodyne but Gwen still refused. Verdona takes the rejection in stride and flies off with Sunny and Antonio. Verdona's history with Max was revealed in Moonstruck, where she was held captive by a Synthroid that wanted to use her Anodite powers as a near limitless source of energy for their planet. Max saved her, and they fell in love. Powers and Abilities Verdona has much more experience with her powers and can do far more than Gwen and Sunny can. Verdona was shown to be powerful enough to defeat Gwen, Spidermonkey and Kevin at once. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''What Are Little Girls Made Of?'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Girl Trouble'' (first re-appearance) *''Moonstruck'' (flashback) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Toys *Even though Gwen and Verdona are not the same toy, they have identical Anodite forms in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Verdona appears in Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks where she is instructed by Max to take Ben, Gwen and Kevin to Anur Phaetos. Trivia *Verdona was based on Endora from Bewitched.http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p190-qa-with-matt-wayne *Verdona likes disco dancing and the music of Shag Carpeting, which is Max's all-time favorite band. *Natalie doesn't like Verdona. Verdona's feelings for her daughter-in-law appear to be mutual. *Her Omniverse design was created by Shakeh Haghnazarian.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121278861684 ** However, she didn't make the cut for The Most Dangerous Game Show. References Category:Anodites Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Parents Category:Allies Category:Magic Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Tennyson Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Minor Characters